Certain elongated towed sonar arrays consist of a series of interconnected modules, and there is a need for a connector for electrically and mechanically connecting individual modules together. Such arrays may consist of several sections, each of which may be of the order of thirty meters in length. In total, such arrays may be a few hundred meters long, requiring a fairly strong force to tow the array even though the sections are neutrally buoyant or nearly so. Each connector must be able to withstand the towing forces imposed. It is also important that each connector be as light as possible so that the towed array is not caused to sag appreciably at the connectors, thus increasing the towing load and possibly also increasing the water noise which would tend to degrade the reception of sonar signals. The connectors should be relatively easy and convenient to assemble and disassemble, they should preferably include means for preventing undesired radial movement between connector halves, they should effectively prevent leakage of sea water into the array, and the construction should effectively prevent tension loading on the electrical wiring and electrical connector.